Small Surprises
by jstar1382
Summary: "All they needed were some party favors and decorations before they left for the weekend. Small items..." Future AU based on an anon tumblr prompt.


_A/N: Based on a prompt from the Castle Fanfic Prompts blog on tumblr. Prompt included at the end._

 _Not betaed- be kind :)_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Small Surprises_**

* * *

The front door flew open and a tiny _foreign_ noise rang through the silence in the loft.

Moments of peace and quiet were so rare these days having a very rambunctious little girl who filled their lives with high energy and childlike adventure. Hearing all the noise from the other room, she propped herself up. It was safe to say that she was done resting.

Kate had tried to take a nap, feeling a bit under the weather. Castle and their daughter were supposed to run a few errands to _simply_ pick up some last minute items for Lily's belated birthday party. She figured Castle could save her some time being that he was the main party planner of the household anyway. All they needed were some party favors and decorations before they left for the weekend.

 _Small items._

Items that would be easily packable for the trip to the Hamptons, for the beach party that Lily insisted on having. Yet, the noise that Kate heard following Castle and her mini-me around was anything but small.

"Mommy!" Lily called out from the living room, giggling the entire time.

She shook her head with a smile, crawling out of bed.

For all her early concerns about how she'd handle motherhood, Lily was living proof that she hadn't completely failed at it. Her daughter was the happiest, most loving child she could have ever been blessed with. Already outspoken at three years old, she requested that she'd have a beach party even though her birthday actually fell in coldest day in March in recent years.

Castle, not wanting to disappoint his little girl, had thrown her a mini luau in the loft and promised that when it was warm enough she could have a _real_ birthday party at their summer home. That man would do anything for their daughter.

For all the years where Kate thought Alexis had him wrapped around her finger, with Lily he was ten times worse. She couldn't have asked for a better father for her daughter.

It was a _shame_ she'd have to murder him right now. She was hoping she was wrong because of all the things he could have brought home the day before their trip...

She took a deep breath and went to greet the two loves of her life.

"Mommy! Look!"

Sure enough, running in between Lily's legs was a tiny, little fluff ball of a puppy, wagging its tail and jumping around as her daughter shrieked with joy.

"Castle –"

"Kate, let me explain," he pleaded, walking cautiously toward her with his hands up in surrender before wrapping his arms around her waist. She grumbled into his hug, but the warmth of his embrace eased her tension for a brief moment.

"You bought our daughter a dog," she muttered into his shoulder. She turned in his arms just enough so they could watch Lily chasing the puppy around the room.

"I did," he winced, trying to calm her down by rubbing his hand down her spine.

"Castle, we were supposed to talk about this first!"

Kate tried her best to keep her voice calm, rarely yelling in front for Lily, but if there was ever a moment she wanted to. _Now_ would definitely be that time.

"Do you know how hard it is to say no to a three year old _you_ , Beckett?" he asked, with a laugh. Growling, she nudged him on the shoulder and quirked her eyebrow in his direction.

"So this is somehow _my_ fault?"

"Well kind of," he teased, pulling her closer. "You just make gorgeous children."

Her cheeks warmed at his words. Even when she was annoyed with him, he had a way of melting away the irritation with a perfectly timed compliment.

 _Writers._

"We are pretty great at it," she agreed, smiling.

"Exactly, so you can't be mad…"

"The timing isn't ideal, Castle and you'll need to start learning to say no with the next one, but I do have to admit she seems really happy," she added, with a happy sigh. Lily hadn't stopped smiling and laughing. Maybe a dog wasn't the worst idea.

"She does. It was so cute when she – wait. _The next one_?"

Damn.

She did say next one, didn't she. It was her plan to wait and tell him when Lily was in bed for the night, but it slipped from her mouth before she could hold it in. Leaning back, she looked up at him and nodded, beaming the entire time.

"You know how I haven't been feeling well? I suspected and while you were gone… I took a test."

"You took a test," he repeated, his excitement weaving its way into his voice.

"Babe, I'm pregnant," she whispered, low enough that only he could hear. Instantly, he cupped her face into his palm and guided her lips to his.

She gave back everything he poured into his kiss. A couple years ago their life held such uncertainty, but now the family they created together brought her such hope for the future.

"Stop kissin' in front of Lucky!" Lily giggled.

Breaking from the kiss, Kate rested her forehead against his for a beat to catch her breath, before she turned to see their little girl trying to shield the puppy's eyes.

"Lucky?"

"That's his name, Mommy."

"It's a perfect name," she said, bending down to pet their newest addition.

Kate brushed a kissed into Lily's hair and pulled her into her lap along with the tiny fuzz ball as Castle joined them on the floor. Holding her daughter close, she met her husband's eyes with a smile.

She couldn't help but think how _lucky_ they truly were.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

* * *

 _Anon Prompt "You brought Lily a puppy, Castle we were supposed to talk about this first" "Do you know how hard it is to say sorry a seven year old lawyer, Beckett"_

* * *

 _xoxo_

 _Thanks for reading! Couldn't pass up Lily and a puppy._


End file.
